Splash of Plum
by Ms Western Ink
Summary: She might've inadvertently escaped him that morning, but she wouldn't that night. The Captain was determined. Setsubun challenge. Nanao x Shunsui.
1. One Petal

Splash of Plum

Setsubun LoveLove Challenge

* * *

Previously posted and deleted. Renamed.

* * *

Nanao regarded the calendar quietly in the mid-morning sun of her sitting room.

Tomorrow.

There were few holidays in Soul Society that were celebrated but the annual Setsubun festival was among the most popular.

The official celebration began the next day, but the Captain had decreed the day before Setsubun a Division Eight holiday so that everyone had time to prepare their homes for the event. Going there would only prove depressing, so she was stuck at home thinking about it.

Setsubun was typically a reminder that she was largely alone in life and that another year was over. Most holidays had that kind of depressing ring to them. Year in and year out she would wonder what she could do to change that but so far she had not done so. This year would likely be a repeat of the last and onward it would go.

With a sigh, she went to find her wallet. She was a bit late in buying her beans but it was unlikely there would be a run of them. More likely, however, was that she'd run into costumed groups of mischief makers eager to start the fun a day early.

* * *

The following morning Nanao thought it was chilly. Though spring was only around the corner, so to speak, winter had yet to be chased out and it clung to the area. The cold air lapped at her exposed shoulder, creeping over the edge of her futon. Grumpily she rose from her bed until a spot of color caught her eye and she paused.

No.

This year would not be the same as the last.

A slow, satisfied smile curved her lips. It was not tradition, she thought, as she padded in bare feet toward her window to quietly pull it closed, shutting out the chill of early morning. Not tradition, but it would still be different, and, she thought, rather fun. How long had it been since she'd done something fun?

Smile in place, she headed toward the much warmer bathroom for a bath. Her shopping excursion had netted her more than just beans. There had been several other purchases, including some food items, a new hair clip or two that had been in a clearance bin, and, of course, her new bath soap.

Plum blossom.

It pleased her even more that she had gotten it on sale, being a frugal shopper, and it was seasonally appropriate. Shutting the door behind her, she was determined that it would be a good, good day.

* * *

Captain Kyouraku yawned and stretched, his spine cracking in a way that felt too relieving to be worrying. His mid-morning nap had been more satisfying than anticipated. His first instinct had been to go to Nanao's at sunrise, but as she rarely had a day off, even those he enforced, he thought she deserved the rest.

Now, as it was almost noon, it seemed appropriate to head over. After all, he couldn't leave his pensive Vice-Captain at home all day by herself. There were houses to bless, his and hers, and they could do the office building together, and throw beans and generally enjoy the day.

It had been his plan to do so last year but he'd gotten unintentionally caught up in someone else's celebration. By the time he'd made it to Nanao's it was midnight and she had been asleep and when he woke her up, she'd been angry and punched him.

Hard.

He knew, better than most, that Nanao wasn't much of a party girl. Whether it stemmed from her lack of people to enjoy holidays with or simply due to her reserved nature, he wasn't sure. Despite that, he was determined that this year they would celebrate the Setsubun together.

Rising, he gave his white cat, Olio, a pleasant goodbye wave, which eyed critically and picked up his roasted beans on the way out, tucking them into his sash. It would not due to show up at her place unprepared.

Nanao didn't like unprepared.

Outside, he pulled his pink kimono a bit tighter over his shoulders. The sun was up and shining, but a crisp wind dulled the warming effect of the sunshine. Her house was a short walk from his own. Nanao had purchased a tiny, traditional cottage like home years and year ago, one story and square in shape. Out back, she tended a tiny garden and had a pond with three fish, one black, one white, and one orange.

She had purchased the house before her successful rise to Vice-Captain and he hadn't been part of her initial joy at owning her own residence. Belately, he wondered how she'd celebrated that and if she'd done so alone.

Very likely.

In fact, he didn't even know where she'd gotten the money for such a purchase until years later and learning about her family history and being the heiress* of the Ise family.

Now, as he approached her front door, his excitement bubbled up and he knocked louder than he intended. Swaying on his feet, he waited.

And waited.

"Nanao-chan!" he called out, as he knocked again.

"Sir?"

The voice, young and male, from somewhere behind him, caught him off guard. The young man there was not even graduated. The white and blue uniform spoke that he was still an Academy student.

Nanao's neighborhood was a quiet and traditional place. Jyuushiro lived very close to Nanao, along with a number of older souls who liked the soft, familiarity of old tradition. The young man then was probably visiting; it was too unlikely he lived there.

"The lady who lives in that house, I saw her leave a number of hours ago."

Shunsui scratched his head. "Which direction did she go?"

The student pointed down the road. "She was going that way."

Tucking his hands into his sleeves, Shunsui regarded the young man. "Are you visiting?"

The boy with the slate colored eyes nodded and smiled. "Yeah. My grandparents live up here. My mom insisted that I come up and greet them today."

Many of the lower noble families had houses nearby. Jyuushiro, himself, was of a lower noble house and it had been the reason for his purchased here. The Kyouraku, being a higher noble family, had their traditional homes in the more mountainous area miles away. Nanao, from the Rukongai, was outside both classes.

"So she went that way?" Shunsui mused aloud wondering where she had gotten herself to so early in the morning. Perhaps she was shopping. He knew with certainty that Nanao loved to shop.

"Yes, Sir. She was dressed very pretty, too in a wine colored furisode. I was surprised, I thought only old people lived around here."

The young man laughed awkwardly and Shunsui puzzled.

Nanao was in _what_?

* * *

* - Nanao as heiress of the Ise house is from another story of mine, non-canon. I must finish today the deadline is tomorrow, I finally have an awesome idea for this.


	2. Two Petals

PART TWO

* * *

Her hands were cold. It was her overriding thought as she approached the shrine, that and the fact that she hadn't expected the shrine to be so busy. She had not visited the shrine on Setsubun for years. Amongst the black uniforms she spotted one or two academy robes and many white topped heads.

The crowd was dense and largely older than herself and she was one of very few in a kimono. Putting aside her discomfort, she straightened her already pin-straight spine and headed inside with the others. The inner courtyard of the shrine was filling. She could see several priests milling about at the center podium with lanterns and prayer blocks, which were no doubt for sale. In the center of the group was a man in an elaborate multicolored kimono and a large, red faced demon mask. Feathers plumed in large sprays on both sides of his ears and dark, black eyes leered out at the crowd.

The chill lapped at her ankles. The plum patterned furisode made her self-conscious even as it made her feel beautiful. Curious eyes met her in every direction. She had not worn such a garment in years and had forgotten how it felt to wear something so delicate and feminine. Her last kimono had become moth-infected and she had regretfully taken it apart trying to preserve what she could manage of the silk. Her Captain would probably appreciate the garment and enjoy even more the sight of her appreciating the holiday.

On stage, a bell rang out, quieting the chatting crowd drawing everyone's eyes toward the stage. The group there before had cleared. Only one of the priests remained, kneeling in prayer at the shrine. Tiny bells began to chime as the man in the demon mask appeared from behind a curtain, dancing, dancing, toward the priest.

Bells chimed and loud feet clacked as sandals met wood and the priest raised his head to regard the monster. In a quiet manner, the priest rose from his knees and slid his hand into his sash.

"Oni wa soto! Fuku wauchi!*"

A spray of roasted beans rained down on the dancing demon and he twirled. Feet clacked and more bells tinkled as the demon turned and fled. The crowd cheered. It looked like the tiny performance was over. The priests wandered back on stage, this time carrying boxes. They lined up, the five of them, and began to rain little white packets onto the crowd.

Shoulders bumped as people jostled trying to catch a prize. Nanao backed up carefully, trying to avoid the chaos. It had taken her an hour and a half to put on her kimono until she had regarded it as perfect as she could make it. At the gate, the man in the demon mask was standing with another priest, each on one side of the gate. As she was about to pass the man in the mask spoke.

"Too much chaos for you?"

Nanao regarded him. "I've another stop to make and it took me some time to dress this morning."

He gave her a nod and the bells twinkled. The man across from him, a priest with a shock of short gray hair held out one hand. In his palm was a tiny white packet.

"Please accept this with our wishes for good fortune this year."

Surprised, Nanao smiled and accepted, bowing, her fingers clutching her hand made butterfly print purse. The purse was made with part of the remnants of her last kimono and contained relatively very little money and her tiny envelope of beans from home. "Thank you."

* * *

"You won't find her by sitting here doing nothing."

A patterned teapot and two cups sat between them on a cedar wood table. The house was scented with pine, something Jyuushiro found soothing during the winter months. Soon, he would change the sachets on the tables to lavender.

Shunsui looked up regarding his long time friend with a wrinkled brow as he reached for the cup. The pink print kimono had fallen off his shoulders bearing his white Captain's robe beneath. "I have no idea where she's gone in the first place."

"Weren't you going to bless each other's houses this year? I thought you were finally resolved this would be the year?" His long time friend looked entirely too amused at his suffering, Shunsui thought. He'd wanted to celebrate with Nanao for a number of years, though things never seemed to work out quite right.

"I was," Shunsui answered, frowning. "And she's missing."

"So go and find her."

As if just walking out the door, she would appear. Nanao simply didn't do anything without a plan in mind and wandering around was very unlikely to catch her. "And waste the whole day looking?"

"Well, if you were Ise-san, where would you go?"

"If I were her, I'd be at home now." That was the most logical Nanao thing to do, stay at home.

Jyuushiro laughed and Shunsui frowned harder. "Where else could she be? Perhaps the local market? Does she celebrate the holiday? You know the shrine near here has an annual celebration; they give out little packets of beans with prizes inside. Perhaps she went over there? It's quite likely she knows of it."

"That's an idea."

"You know from the young man's account that she has gone somewhere in a kimono, so she must have a specific plan. Perhaps she has gone home?"

"Why would she need a kimono to visit the Rukongai? Her only family living in the Rukongai died a few months back."

"Perhaps she has gone to visit his memorial. It would explain her attire, perhaps."

Shunsui sighed not agreeing with the idea. His impression of her family affections was tepid. "They weren't close."

"Yes, Shun, but it is Setsubun. Perhaps she has gone to make amends with a past that has not always been a pleasant memory for her and to make way for a better year."


	3. Three Petals

PART THREE

* * *

An unusually bitter wind met Nanao's face as she stepped onto a familiar street. Already, she could spot the towering center of her "family home" in the distance a short, short walk away. The crowded streets were no less busy; today they were marked with costumes, masks, and smiles. Children, three of them, were on her front steps crowded around a book when she approached. It didn't look like a school text with the pictures inside. Her footsteps drew their attention. With wide, curious eyes, they stared at her as if they had never seen such a garment in their life.

Quietly, she stepped past them, padding up the stairs toward her what she still regarded as her front door. Knocking politely, she entered. Even now housing the many orphaned children of the Rukongai, it was largely unchanged save for the furniture and the fact that it smelled like fruit.

Izanami, the primary caretaker, came around the corner. "Ise-san!"

"Izanami-san," Nanao bowed politely. "I've brought you a package."

In her hands rested a neatly wrapped box. She had made the impromptu stop on her way originally to get beans and then something else, a small gift for the lady who took such careful care of her old house. The caretaker, a woman younger than Nanao herself, took the box with a small smile. "Thank you so much."

"Has everything been okay here?"

Since Nanao had given up her childhood home after the death of her father to raise the neighborhood orphans, she'd checked up with them, if not infrequently. An allotment of her family "fortune" went into maintaining the place. Many of the children who grew up there had gone off to work in her father's many established shops in the Rukongai third district. It was not a glamorous living, but it was comfortable and it was prosperous.

Nanao didn't have the glitter of a noble name or ancestry. She had only the shops in the common district and the grit of hard work behind her name. It was always something she'd felt that her Captain would not appreciate, being born of a high noble family.

"No problems at all. I was just trying to get the children ready. I was going to have a volunteer dress up in a demon mask so we could celebrate, only to end up with many volunteers, so at least we'll have plenty of demons to chase out."

"I am glad. If there are any problems, please do not hesitate to contact me. I would not like to know that you are in distress in any way."

"Please do not worry. You are very good to us, Ise-san. Did you come for a specific reason today? Can I provide you with anything?"

"Merely to check up and to pay a late visit to my father."

Izanami nodded sedately. "Can I get anything for you?"

Nanao shook her head. "I will not keep you. I think my visit will be brief."

* * *

Nanao's home was a quiet sanctuary. Inside, past her sedate entry way where he discarded his sandals, he came into her darkened sitting room. She didn't, by regular habit, lock her doors. On the occasion that she did, she kept a spare key inside a koi statue in her back garden though he wasn't sure if she knew he was aware of its location. By chance one day he'd stumbled upon it. It had been one of his unofficial "off days" from work when he'd tried to learn more about Nanao.

Turning on a nearby lamp he took note of her tea cabinet and her low table. On top of it lay a discarded novel and in idle curiosity, he reached for it. _Fair in Love_ was the unfortunate title and he just as quickly returned it. There was a couple on the front cover. It was probably some kind of romance. The books Nanao brought to the office were all dry material, like manuals. He'd learned she kept her steamy books at home and had had the poor misfortune of mentioning them to her only once. Her reaction, and the accompanying bruises, had been enough to discourage the topic in the future.

Grabbing a nearby cushion, he sat himself down. There was no spectacular décor. Muted colors gave the place an earthly feel. To the left and right of him against the walls were bookshelves, all filled. He was not about to chase her around Soul Society, especially when he knew she'd be coming back to right where he was at the end of the day anyway.

His plans, sketchy though they were, had been fairly unique as far as celebrations went. A good party typically entailed a large gathering of friends and plenty of liquor as the two things seemed to combine in the best ways. Nanao, however, he knew preferred small gatherings of one or two and sedate beverages such as tea, and that strongly scented fluid called coffee.

The old adage that "opposites attract" couldn't have been more appropriate for him and Nanao. He could list the few things they shared in common on one hand really, so he wasn't sure exactly what it was that drew him so powerfully and so faithfully back to her side. Maybe it was the ease of longtime familiarity, but he was sure that could really encompass the feeling. In any case, he'd never been so comfortable just _being_ around a woman as he was with Nanao.

Women were for many things. Drinking, flirting, partying, loving and the list went on from there, he'd found no one with whom he enjoyed just _being_ unless it was Nanao. Though it sounded mundane in his head, it was how he felt about it and was at a loss to express that. And then there was the doubt that he ought to express it at all.

Eyeing the softly colored walls, he wondered what he ought to do to welcome her home. Sobriety was at the top of his list, though it was the most boring. Maybe there was something else…

Spotting a nearby colorful book spine, he remembered something from long ago. Nanao, though by no means was a fanatic, did like the occasional bit of art. He'd seen her read that book, with the color prints, long, long ago.

Perhaps there was something they could do together after all.

* * *


	4. Four Petals

PART FOUR

* * *

The brisk wind fluffing her neatly coiffed hair hadn't gotten stronger but the temperature had dropped. She hadn't prepared for such an occasion, so as she hobbled up the street on cold feet, hiding her hands in her sleeves, she almost regretted going out. Little packages hung on both arms, souvenirs from her day and the unique little shops she'd visited. There were a few more books for her collection, or possibly for the library's collection if they turned out to be poor books.

As she approached her home, her eyes drifted up and she sighed.

The place was lit up like a lantern in winter. It looked like _all_ her lights were on. That meant she had an intruder, though she used the term lightly. Her "intruder" was probably someone quite familiar to her. Two names immediately came to mind: Matsumoto Rangiku and Kyouraku Shunsui. Both of them were brassy enough to make themselves at home when she was not there.

Eager to see what madness had descended at her house, hoping against hope that no one had authorized a party without her permission, her feet quickened. She slid open her front door with haste and sighed with relief when she heard silence.

Taking a moment, she discarded her sandals by the door turning them to face outward as was proper and stood. The paper packages on her arm crinkled as she moved, heading deeper into the house. Her sitting room was the closest. Instead of disaster she met a quiet, what was it, a miracle?

"Captain Kyouraku?"

He was sitting with his back to her at her table. Nothing was out of place, the place smelled like it had when she'd left it, and it was warm inside. Was he asleep?

Turning, he surprised her by not being bleary eyed or grinning wolfishly and in his movement she saw the table was set for two. Belatedly, she realized she smelled coffee. Didn't he dislike coffee? Something about it being too strong for his tastes and bitter.

"Nanao-chan is home!" he declared.

It was all he did. He didn't rise from the floor and bear hug her, he just sat and waited. She came around, taking a closer look at the table set-up, discarding her packages by the wall. It was her tea set which she wasn't sure was entirely appropriate for serving coffee. Then there was the first thing she wondered, which was how had he _made_ coffee. She went through the meticulous process of grinding her beans in her own grinder and steaming the coffee through her high-end coffeemaker.

She sat. "What is this?"

"Our celebration," he answered, rather soberly. "Today is Setsubun!"

"What does that have to do with coffee and how long, exactly, have you been here?" Nanao took another look at her tea-pot with its yellow daffodil print. It had been a gift one year from her Captain. His reasoning that year had been simple. He'd thought the strong stem and petals of the daffodil reminded him of her.

"Have some coffee," he answered instead, taking a moment to pour the dark, steaming liquid into her cup. Being helpful he also lifted a spoon to add some sugar. More of it than she wanted and she was forced to still his helpful hand with her own, surprising him. Her touching him voluntarily without violence was a rarity. He returned the sugar to the table and dipped the spoon into her cup. Idly, she stirred it.

"Isn't today one of the days that you like to go out with your friends? It's a legitimate holiday; you'd have even more revelers." She looked him over. His straw hat was missing entirely and he was dressed down considerably. His pink kimono was folded into a neat rectangle at the right side of him and atop of it his Captain's robe had met the same fate. It all seemed so uncharacteristically formal.

"Hmmm," he tapped his lip. "I hadn't considered that. But I've been trying to spend a holiday with my Nanao-chan for months and she doesn't like big parties."

Her Captain sat in front of her with his uniform straight and even and not even gaping wide over his chest like he normally did. What a change. Of course, his messy tail of curls was hanging over one shoulder and he was unshaven but he appeared to be perfectly sober. It was impossible for him to have been drinking the coffee, she knew he disliked it. Back to her original theory: had he been sleeping?

Worse, she wasn't sure what exactly he meant by "spend a holiday" with her. Did he think she was sitting alone at home every festival that came around and felt compelled to rescue her from his perceived loneliness? The thought annoyed her.

"Captain, while I appreciate the sentiment I think you would much rather enjoy your holiday doing something else. Especially since I know-" she was distracted by him uncovering a bowl she hadn't paid much attention to. Now it revealed a toasted selection of red bean pastries, he offered one by holding out the bowl. Resigned, she accepted, plucking one from the dish.

It was _her_ bowl. There was no way he'd cooked?!

"I went out to the market to get a few things. I remembered you liked these."

Nanao was speechless. "So what did you want to do, exactly?"

Fighting his good intentions was going to be fruitless. She raised her cup and sipped her coffee and pinched away a grimace.

It was instant coffee.

He leaned back, supporting his weight with one palm pressed against the floor. "Not sure. All the things I could think of that would be fun, you wouldn't want to do. So, I ended up going to get coffee and sweet buns hoping you'd like them. Couldn't think of much else."

How could she scold him for that? Better question, how could she get him to go out and enjoy the holiday with other people and not stay here bored out of his mind with her? "I appreciate the effort, Sir, but I still think-"

"Don't call me that," he interrupted again. "'Sir', or 'Captain' or anything else that denotes authority. Today I'm having coffee with my friend Nanao-chan."

She sipped her coffee again. At least it was sweet. Nibbling her sesame bun, she dropped her eyes to the table. It was easier than looking at him.

"I got you a present."

"You're not supposed to exchange presents at Setsubun," she answered automatically.

"You won't even look?"

It was his favorite "disappointed" voice. Deciding to just go along with it, she looked up and immediately wasn't sure if she should have.


	5. Five Petals

PART FIVE

Final.

* * *

Her chest hurt.

It was a sharp reminder that she was supposed to breathe. Since when had her first reaction been to hold her breath? Parting her lips, she started to speak and stopped. What was she supposed to say to _that_?

"Do you like it?"

Hastily, she looked away. Her face felt hot and she had the terrible suspicion that she was blushing. "It's very unconventional S-." She bit off the _Sir_ before he could reprimand her for saying it.

"Yes, original, isn't it?" he posed proudly, jutting his chest out.

During her table meditation he'd stripped off his black outer uniform and white inner shitagi revealed bronzed skin and… and… red paint. Half of the traditional Setsubun chant was painted down his chest. The other half was probably painted down his back. Obviously he'd had an accomplice in his madness.

"And what is the point of… that?"

"I wanted to do something fun and I remembered that you liked art," he answered smiling.

"I'm not sure that qualifies. You look more like graffiti."

Her Captain didn't even bat an eyelash. "Well then, _I_ am the art."

Nanao returned to her coffee. "Did all of your holiday plans involve you getting half naked?"

"No. Some of them involved me being completely naked, but honestly, the best ones involved_ you_ being naked." He grinned. She opened her mouth to object and her cut her off. "Don't say it. You're not allowed to call me 'Captain'."

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Is there anything else we're doing today? I still need to make dinner and clean up the house." She wanted to say "clean up this mess" but was cautious not to hurt his feelings. He could be unexpectedly sensitive about certain things.

"Yes. We need to throw beans and bless the house."

Before she could tell him it wasn't necessary, he was off the floor and had her by the wrist and was pulling her toward the front door. Where he got the beans, she wasn't sure but all the sudden there they were, the door was thrust open and he was tossing a handful of them out. She heard the little plunking sounds as they landed in her yard. Hopefully they were _cooked_ beans so they wouldn't kill her neighborhood birds. "Demons out, luck in!"

She wondered how he felt about his body paint standing in the open doorway with the chilly wind blowing against him. He hadn't thought that out very well. He had to be cold.

"To the back door!"

Nanao allowed herself to be pulled along. It was her last door. If he went to every room she was going to stop him. He did the same ritual once more and snapped the door closed. Before she could speak, she was scooped up off the floor and he was walking her back toward her sitting room. Hopefully his paint was dry, her kimono was new.

He set her, not on her feet, but on her butt, her legs stretched out and he curled down next to her. Unable to straighten herself out and tuck her legs underneath her because of the tight confines of the kimono, she was forced to stay put, sitting awkwardly next to him, her knees partially bent, her heels against the floor.

"I don't think Nanao-chan appreciates my efforts."

It was all the warning she got before his arm was around her and she was flat on the floor. Her back bowed with the thick obi beneath her but thoughts of her discomfort faded as he leaned over her, his breath fanning against her lips.

"I even made you coffee," he breathed against her cheek, lowering his mouth to press a kiss against her jaw. Was he pouting?

She sighed again and lifted one trapped arm, unable to get it over his shoulder she instead reached beneath his arm, her fingers snaking into his curls. He tensed as if fearing she was going to yank his hair and lifted his head up. Instead, she slid her hand away and around the back of his shoulder and used his body for leverage to pull herself up and pressed a shy kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Thank you for coming to spend the holiday with me."

Her hand slid down his shoulder as she let herself fall back onto the floor. Dark eyes glittered down at her for a long moment. Suddenly, grinned at her, his lips curved wildly. "Hey, Nanao, you know the best part?"

Confused, she shook her silently.

"This is edible body paint. You can _lick_ this work of art clean."

* * *

Dawn brought an end to the holiday. Happily, Nanao headed off to work knowing her staff would be back where they were supposed to be, minds as fresh as they were going to get. Letting herself in the office, she found she was, as usual, the first one there and started about making her coffee.

Fifteen minutes later she was on her way down the hall, pleased once more to be ensconced in her natural environment: her office. Only when she got there she found the productive ambiance of the place was disturbed by a yellow spray of daffodils peaking out of a vase on her desk. Where her Captain had managed to find daffodils in December, she wasn't quite sure but she certainly couldn't have them on her desk.

Setting them off to the side, she admired the wild plume of flowers for a moment and almost missed the little white card tucked in the greenery. Yesterday he'd insisted on "cuddling" because he was cold and it was her fault he was cold. In the end she'd spent more time on her sitting room floor than was appropriate in quarters so close to him she was certain he was anything but _cold._

Sliding the card free of the foliage she took a quick glance. It was not in an envelope and the line of text was singular.

"For my Nanao."

Thoughts of him and his bare skin pressed against her assailed her. Last night she'd struggled to fall asleep whilst daydreaming of dark eyes glittering down at her and his thickened voice murmuring, "Kiss me again, Nanao."

Determined to put such thoughts aside, she tucked the card into her desk. It was time for work.

* * *

AN: I just barely made the deadline for this, yay! Contest is supposed to end tomorrow. Side note: I picked the daffodil randomly but when I looked it up in the language of flowers, I got " Regard, Unrequited Love, Sunshine, Respect, The sun shines when I'm with you," which I thougt was ridiculously appropriate.


End file.
